Used direct current electric motor automobile starters commonly fail due to break down of insulation between field winding conductors and the motor housing or the associated field pole. It is the practice to rebuild such generators by removing the original field coils and by substituting new field coils or by reinsulating the original winding conductors either by winding insulating tape thereabout or by other known means. These known procedures are time consuming and expensive and in some cases may impede or prevent rotation of the associated rotor.